


Today's All About You

by satanic_panic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Hopper takes the day off to make up for his absence at home.





	Today's All About You

It was very rare, these days, that you and Hopper ever got a chance to sit down and relax for the night, as his work as the chief of police often kept him away from home; sure, you missed him, a lot, while he wasn't there but all the same, you knew that his work was vital to the community, vital to the people of Hawkins. However, he had taken today off, as a way of making things up to you, if only for a mere twenty four hours; in the morning, Hopper had unplugged the telephone, and left the keys in the door after locking it, before slipping into bed beside you. Hopper was always so warm, and on this cold August morning, you were thankful for his embrace, arms coiled round you tightly, legs tangled with your own, his scruffy short beard and moustache tickling the back of your neck as you moaned quietly, arching and melting and leaning into his touch. 

"Please tell me you have today booked off…" you grumbled, rolling your hips when Hopper shifted behind you, morning wood grazing against your skin. 

He nodded, letting out a low growl at your actions as he did his best not to buck his hips. "Of course I did… I even unplugged the damn phone in case anyone tries to call." 

You rolled over, turning to face him, and frowned a little. "What if there's an emergency?" 

Hopper shrugged, cobalt eyes focused on you as he licked his lips. "They'll just have to find someone else to handle it. Today's all about you, (y/n), screw everyone else." 

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head and did your best not to think about the million and one things that could happen, you thought it better to change the subject to keep the good mood. "What's the plan for today, then?" 

Biting the inside of his bottom lip, Hopper looked at your lips for a moment before going in for the kill, his facial hair scratching your skin as his grip around your waist grew tighter, pinning you below him as his lips moved with yours; his tongue swiped along your bottom lip, waiting for you to open your mouth before he took things a step further, his tongue utterly dominating your own as your hands went into his hair, gripping it, messing it up, fingers tangled in the strands. Moaning into Hopper's mouth, you wrapped your legs around his waist, rolling your hips into his, but pouting and whimpering when he pulled away after nibbling and nipping at your bottom lip. 

"What do you wanna do?" Hopper asked lowly as he took in the sight of your swollen lips, your lust blown eyes, the way you gripped his hair, how your legs were round his waist. 

You bit the inside of your lip, snagging flesh between teeth as you met his hungry gaze, your breath heavy and harsh, so needy, yearning for his touch. "Fuck… what do you think?" 

Chuckling lowly, Hopper slipped a hand between your body and his own, snapping the waistband of your pyjama trousers with a slight growl. "I dunno, why don't you tell me?" 

You let out a soft mewl, squeezing your thighs together. "Hop, don't… please, Daddy, fuck, don't, don't tease me." 

"You're gonna have to tell me what you want, first." He growled, not daring to make another move until you said the words, until you told him. 

"You, I want you," you moaned, loud enough that the sound bounced off of the walls, a melody of sin and lust. "I want you to fuck me, hard and fast." 

The look on Hopper's face was priceless, as if something inside of him had switched, loose wires connecting, a switch flicking, eyes going dark with lust as he hurriedly helped you to rid both you and himself of any and all material that prevented his body from being on yours. Once every scrap was gone, he kissed you again, harsh, all teeth and tongue and open mouthed with hot breaths between, before pulling away and starting work on your neck, sucking the skin, biting it, leaving his mark without a damn care who would see it. 

"You sure about that?" Hopped asked nearly breathlessly as he allowed you to wrap your legs round his waist again.

You nodded, swallowing thickly and gasping out the one word, the only one on your mind, the only one that your voice would allow: "yes!" 

Hopper wasted no time, as soon as you had said the word, he thrust into you, snarling when he filled you up, able to feel you clench around him, back arching as he snapped his hips into yours, taking one of your hands in his own; he knew you loved how he made every inch of you seem so small and fragile compared to him, so he squared his shoulders as he held your hand tightly and kissed you harshly yet again. Swallowing your means, Hopper couldn't help but to groan at the sound, the vibrations, the way you bucked your hips in tune with him; reluctantly, he broke the kiss in favour of whispering sweet nothings and praises in your ear, driving you absolutely wild as his voice did its magic and mixed with the way he hit your sweet spot with almost every single thrust. 

"You like that?" He asked hoarsely, breath warm on your skin as he bit at the bottom of your ear lightly, teeth only just snagging the skin. "You like it when Daddy fucks you like this?" 

"Yes!" You panted, sweat coating your skin as his movements and voice coaxed you along. "Fuck, yes!" 

With a low moan, Hopper rolled his hips a bit more harshly. "Fuck me, princess, you're so fucking gorgeous when you moan like that." 

You let out a whimper, getting closer and closer to release with each snap of his hips, each syllable that left his lips, you could hardly keep it in. "Please, Daddy, please let me cum." 

Snagging his bottom lip between his teeth, Hopper's thrusts were ruthless and relentless as he pounded into you so hard that, if only for a second, you thought the bed would break; with one hand, you clawed down his back, leaving a red trail down his skin as your walls tightened around him and you sweetly sinfully sang that one name he loved hearing you say, your juices slicking his skin as he continued his actions, riding you through your release. But, as he was riding you through yours, Hopper felt his own creep up on him, making his movements grow sloppy and uncalculated until, at last, with a final moan of your name, Hopper spilled himself inside of you, squeezing your hand tightly. 

Pulling out, Hopper delivered a soft kiss to your lips, rolling over next to you. 

"Wanna jump in the bath with me?" He asked, licking his lips. 

You let out a breathless sigh, nodding. "God, yes, please." 

\--- 

The water was neither too hot nor too cold as you lowered yourself into the bath, between Hopper's legs, your back against his chest as you allowed him to wash you down, rough hands so gentle on your skin; you were content, leaning into every little touch until he shifted slightly. 

"What're you doing, Hop?" You asked in nothing more than a mere quiet hum. 

Without answering, Hopper poured some shampoo into his hands before running them through your hair, gathering up the strands. "I'm washing your damn hair, what does it look like I'm doing?" 

You moaned at the softness of his actions, quiet but knowing that he heard your little sound. "I never knew you could be so sweet…" 

Scoffing, Hopper smirked a little as he shrugged. "There's a lot of things I can be, princess." 


End file.
